


The Boys Are Okay

by SDCDCI



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Multi, aftermath of season 3, yes it's a gen. mostly.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDCDCI/pseuds/SDCDCI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff, angst, some kisses, not particularly in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boys Are Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place vaguely after 3 season, when everything is solved and no one more of a good guys died.

\- It feels good to be alive, - said Stiles.

Scott lied beside him, gazing upon stars – it reminded him of a different night, a year or so ago, when he was out on the woods with Stiles. The sky was the same: clear and bright shining of new moon, - but they weren’t. then – then he was heartbroken, and Stiles was drunk, and something seemed lacking. Now, yeah, he was sad, just a little, for how quickly Allison got close with Isaac (but could he really blame her? She always would be his special girl and he knew she feels the same way, but there had to be a reason they didn’t work out. And he wasn’t an asshole to try to stop her from being happy, even if it wasn’t with him and maybe it never would) and because his dad was in town (like he needed more trouble to deal with, or his mother, for that matter). But in the same time – yeah, they maked it alive, thank you very much. Scott was… not exactly feeling joy at the moment, but breathing seemed easier.

\- Yeah, - quietly replied he, turning to his friend. – We’re good.

Their eyes met, and come to think of it, it was pretty cheesy moment. Stiles’ eyes shined. He was smiling – with honest-to-god smile, Scott didn’t even know how much he missed it. And the knot in his chest seemed to disappear. Scott felt light-headed. He didn’t think it through, just one moment later his hand took Stiles’ hand, and their breaths almost mixed.

Stiles did the rest. 

The world didn’t stop spinning, but Scott’s heart did miss a bit or two.

\- Wow, - said Stiles some time later, dumbfounded.

Scott looked at him in worry. He didn’t cross some bro-line, right? He didn’t know much about anything, really, but as first kisses go, it was perfect. Like they were in total sinc.

\- Hey, hey, - said Stiles, clamping him on the shoulder. – What’s up with your face, huh? Use your words, tough guy.

“Are we on the same page?” – wanted to ask Scott. – “Are you okay with you and me kissing? What do you think about it and what would you think tomorrow? I would hate you thinking that it was because I felt lonely or something”. Because he wasn’t lonely when he was with Stiles.

But he didn’t know how to put it into words. Some things can’t be learned from summer self-study program.

\- If you stopped because you felt like it, - said Stiles. – That’s, that’s fine, dude. But а you stopped because you think you stole my first kiss or whatever, and you, my friend, are having deep guilt-tripping thingy right about now, then let me tell ya, I’ve kissed more girls than you have.

\- I kissed Lydia! – said Scott. – Well, she kissed me, but. It’s counting.

\- Lydia kissed me too, bro. When I was having a panic attack, but nonetheless, right? What’s wrong with good ‘ol help with breathing, I mean. That’s that you do when you don’t know how the person reacts to stuff during attacks. I guess she panicked too – but don’t say her I said that, okay? And there was Cora. Of course, technically it was more like ‘breath through her mouth’ situation, but isn’t it, like, a Snow-White story? I totally saved her life with this very lips. It’s a live-saving lips! And what do you bring to table, alpha boy?

His grin was awfully smug. Scott hated (absolutely loved) this grin. He needed to get rid of it!

But then he remembered, who kissed him third.

\- Hey, - asked Stiles, looking worried. – Is something wrong? Or are you just unable to handle me winning?

Scott shook his head.

\- Erica.

\- Well, you know how to kill the mood, - grumbled Stiles, pulling Scott closer. – Although, technically it was Kali to kill the mood, isn’t it? Fucking alphas. 

Scott nodded, face hidden on the Stiles’ shoulder, so it was more like he rubbed his nose over the sleeve. But Stiles didn’t comment – and so the rest of night flew like this. With bitterness, and moonlight, and fresh air, and tight comforting embrace.

And they both were okay.


End file.
